psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Employee Survey
Questionings are an effective instrument for the procurement of control data in all ranges managements. The evaluation of the determined of the foreign picture of customers, suppliers, competitors or coworkers, in a collection, makes the improvement or correction of the adjustment for the corresponding to real market conditions possible of the business activity, product range as well as the strategic resources employment - also within the range the "human resources". The detailed knowledge of customer opinions and current paintings conveying a special atmosphere of Geschaeftspartnern places an inestimable value as well as a substantial competition advantage. The special sensitivity of this instrument causes a professional conception and execution: Even unique, small errors can lead to a substantial acceptance and confidence loss on sides of the asked ones. A confidence loss was disqualifiziert meant generally that the raised are more usable data hardly and the instrument of the questioning by the "collective memory" staff on long time. One ' ' ' coworker questioning ' ' ' is the main kind, qualitative data of to raise Mitarbeitern of an enterprise. It concerns it a sensitive personnel-economical instrument, which can be used to different objectives. Typically is personnel CONTROLLERS merged into such a project, if not even as projects manager actively. The course of project of one coworker questioning One can divide phases for the introduction of a coworker questioning roughly in 9 phases: * ' phase 1 ' - objective and project organization (Kick off)': objective, target group regulation, project organization definition of tuning and report ways * ' phase 2 - conception ': environment analysis, medium choice, kind and range of the questioning, communication concept, systematic development of a Fragenportfolios * ' phase 3 - organization ': logistics, Projektcontrolling * ' phase 4 - execution ': questioning execution, Hotline, return (- ratio) * ' phase 5 - evaluation ': optically and contentwise high-quality evaluation, result analysis * ' phase 6 - result presentation ': target group oriented result representation, presentation of result meetings, execution of process-accompanying communication measures, support during the definition of massnahmenpaketen * ' phase 7 - Follow UP process ': initiation and company of organizational development processes on basis of the questioning results * ' phase 8 - evaluation of the questioning ': progress control of the questioning process as quality management instrument * ' phase 9 - institutionalizing ': regular, standardized repetition of the questioning process (feedback model) historical regarded the at that time progressive questionings of the collaboration were accomplished first according to the method "fever of measuring": '' asking - reading off - evaluating - end ''. Nowadays a more or less complex discrete event type process is usually initiated, on which the emphasis of the project is. The questioning is then only more means for the purpose; their results are basis for often extensive improvement processes. Consistently converted and without wrong promises so a regularly accomplished ' coworker questioning ''' can be established as instrument for the increase creation of value in the enterprise on all level. The staff feels seriously taken by the conversions of the discrete event type processes. The enterprise profits several times: On the one hand by one expiration optimization and supplementing by the increased motivation the coworker. Besides has Personalcontrolling valide and current qualitative data, whose collection would be hardly representable over other methods. employment agreement over the execution of coworker questionings the contentwise questions of a coworker questioning are unterscheidlich in each enterprise and by an employment agreement with the work council are specified. In enterprises, which do not have a work council, the quality management often specifies the questions of a coworker questioning about the quality goals. Ebeno is regulated beside the questionnaire catalog the regular, usually annual execution of the coworker questioning - likewise so that the work council gets the results of each Fuerhungskraft just as mediated. Besides it is made certain that the coworker questioning is accomplished annonym, i.e. only in departments with more than 5 coworkers takes place. contentwise arrangement of the questions of the coworker questionings the contentwise questions and their number mostly lies between 30 and 80 questions, so that EN coworkers can respond within a half hour the questionnaire. There is nevertheless a common schnittmenge of inhaltichen question ranges: The 33 AUDI peat rising up of the 9 work areas EFQM is mostly contained in a coworker questioning. The nine question ranges read (with Unterfragen, see EFQM): * How much are they content with the guidance authority of their Leadership? * How clear are the goals of their department? * How are do they zuufrieden with their personal further training? * How content are they with communication within their enterprise- do they get all information they need to do their work? * How much influence do they have on improving their Abreitsablaeufen to? * How strongly does their department pay attention to the Zufriedneheit of their customers? * How much are they content with the conversion from measures to the Stiegerung of the coworker satisfaction inihrem range? * How much are they content with the social-social commitment of their Unternhemens? * How very much them are the results, success and profit of the enterprise well-known? Further questions can follow, the nine core ranges of the EFQM concept are however in each coworker questioning technically to be considered. literature